


Fight

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Craig says that all he wants to do is drink at a pub and smoke in the latest Esquire interview. isthisrubble and I agree that James would do the same. </p>
<p>edit: The game I am referring to is the 2005 Carling Cup Final (which is now the Capital One Cup) because I wanted Liverpool v. Chelsea because fuck Liverpool. 83  (and because Daniel Craig is a fan of Liverpool, I thought I’d be nice. [but fucking pool hasn’t done anything in fucking forever so. fuck you pool])</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

It all started with a beer…or a few beers. Okay, a lot of fucking beer. And maybe it was the Carling Cup. And maybe it was between Liverpool and those fuckers Chelsea. And maybe James and Alec found themselves at a Chelsea supporters pub. Well, James did at least. James was one of three people supporting the Reds while the others supported Chelsea.

It all tumbled down literally after the first fucking minute. Then fucking Gerrard wanted to fucking do an own goal. And then the extra time. And then two more Chelsea goals. And then the taunts. And then that’s when James decided to smash a glass into that one fucker’s face. Alec, who was a neutral party sat in the back watching in amusement until someone threw beer on him. Two agents, ten guys, five bobbies, and a taser later, James and Alec were now in a holding cell. Which perfetly honest, they could easily escape from but heaven forbid they make the Service look bad. The police officer told them that they were allowed one phone call and not to fuck it up. James could easily get three or four in before they realized. First he called Tanner, who laughed in his face and told him no, fuck Liverpool. Ass. He tried Moneypenny but was met with a dial tone. That only left one person.

“Luke, I need you to pick me up,” James said quietly over the phone.

Q yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Why don’t you call Alec?”

“…he’s with me.”

“Call Eve.”

“Eve yelled at me.”

“That’s good.”

“Pick us up.”

“Where…are you?” Q asked as he yawned again as he moved to put on pants as he held the phone against his shoulder and ear.

“Uhm…”

“James?”

“Please don’t be mad?”

“ _James_ ,” Q said again.

“…Greenwich met station.”

“Are you… _fucking_ serious?” Q demanded as he stopped getting dressed. “Why?!”

“Drunk and disorderly, you know…the usual.”

James was met with a dial tone. James moved to sit back next to Alec.

“Well?” Alec asked as he grinned.

“I think he’s coming?”

“You are so fucked.”


End file.
